What do the following two equations represent? $-3x+y = -1$ $-2x-6y = -3$
Explanation: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-3x+y = -1$ $y = 3x-1$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-2x-6y = -3$ $-6y = 2x-3$ $y = -\dfrac{1}{3}x + \dfrac{1}{2}$ The slopes are negative inverses of each other, so the lines are perpendicular.